Boutique
by Mel-lodyc
Summary: After discovering that Light and Misa are officially dating, Takada walks alone to try to forget the news. While walking, she ends up finding a boutique. She does not know that the attendant will be able to improve her mood.


After hearing the news that Light and Amane are officially dating, Takada spent her day avoiding any of her friends and acquaintances. The last thing she wanted was to talk and to feel pity from the others because the man she wanted chose her rival.

Wearing her red sleeveless blouse, covered by her white jacket, also white skirt with a slit for a peek on her leg, dressed in her boots, she decided to go for a quick visit to her favorite mall, but the quick visit lasted for hours, and the sun was almost set. Some shops around her were already closing the doors, and she had not visited any of them to buy anything. She simply wandered around the building, trying to get Light out of her mind. Her mouth closed in a straight line, the red curves of her lips making no movement at all.

Sitting and looking at a fountain, she wondered what she was doing there.

She sighed.

"If I'm going to spend all day at the mall, maybe I'd better buy something for myself." She said before getting up. Looking around, she sees a boutique. "Maybe a new outfit will improve my mood a bit. I just hope they have not closed yet."

She walked to the boutique, but what she feared happened. The glass doors already closed, she sighed again, and turned around to leave the place. She spent all day around shops and did not buy anything. If she appears in front of someone empty-handed, they will know she just wanted to avoid them, and this will start a conversation that she really did not want to start.

Once out of the mall, Takada walked around looking for any store so she could buy something. Anything would do.

Walking two blocks, she found another boutique, and it did not look like they would close so early. Pushing through the glass doors, Takada walked in.

The place was not so great. Clothes on her left and right, a coat rack with jackets and trousers hanging, a counter with some costume jewelry for sale and in the corner, a bookcase with shoes, slippers, and boots.

"Welcome" A soft voice receives her, and Takada half-turn and looks into the black eyes of a woman. "How can I help you?"

Her hair is medium in size, and has a straight fringe covering her forehead. Her ears, a pair of black earrings. She wore a turtleneck and sleeveless blouse, leather pants, boots that went up to her ankles, and bracelets, all black in color. The only thing with a different color was her lipstick, red as Takada's. The clothes seemed to tighten the woman's body, showing her curves.

Takada was silent for a moment before saying the first thing that came to her head.

"Where are the bras and panties?" The woman smiled and then she spoke. "Follow me."

Takada followed behind the shop, where away from prying eyes, were the undergarments where located.

She chose three different sets before the woman accompany her to the changing stalls. Takada first tasted a black bra with matching panties. Looking at herself in the mirror, she wonders why she asked for underwear. Maybe because of Light, she doubted her beauty. She always looked prettier than Amane, but even so, Light chose her.

"Am I not that pretty?" She asked. Passing her hands on her breasts, Amane's pictured magazine covers came to her mind. "Maybe if I were sexier ..." Posing sideways, she looks at the curves that her ass and breasts formed on her body. "I know I'm sexy enough, is it my hair, my makeup, what can it be?"

Takada could not get the question out of her head. Why did Light choose Amane?

"Miss?" Takada hears the owner's voice calling. "Is everything okay in there?"

Without hesitation, and without thinking, Takada opens the door of the changing stalls. The saleswoman's eyes widen as she sees Takada in only the undergarments. "M-Miss?"

"Do you find me sexy?" Takada asks without thinking.

"Wh-what?"

"Do. You. Find. Me. Sexy?" Takada asks again, taking some steps forward, then the saleswoman starts to back away. "I'm beautiful?" Takada continues to ask, making the saleswoman confused. Her back touches a wall, and Takada stops her advance. Both pairs of breasts almost touching. "Answer me."

"M-Miss?"

"Takada." Takada introduces himself. "My name is Kyiomi Takada."

"M-Miss Takada." Swallowing dry, the saleswoman forms words in her throat. "Yes. You are very attractive."

"Not enough, it seems." Takada walks back to the changing stalls and sits in a chair set there for someone to try on a shoe. The saleswoman walks cautiously to Takada, and watches her inside the changing stalls. "Miss Takada, is something wrong?" She asks.

Takada looks at the woman with an empty expression.

"What is your name?" She first asks.

"Jun. Ayano Jun"

"Well Jun, if you're really interested, I'll tell you." Takada says as Jun sits next to her. "I heard that the man I was interested in and who I was fighting with another girl, made his decision and chose the other girl." Takada explains, and Jun could see a little sadness behind the empty mask on Takada's face. "And you're wondering why he chose the other girl instead of you, right?"

Takada moves her eyes away from Jun and looks down at the floor. "He and I have a lot more in common than that silly blonde, but even so, even with my beauty, my intelligence, even though we have more in common than that blonde, he chose her!" Takada said in a loud voice. Her eyes close to tears, but Takada feels a hand on her shoulder and looks back at Jun.

"That sort of thing is never easy." Jun says rising. "But there are many more men in this world."

"No." Takada says. "Not like Light."

"Light Yagami?" Jun asks and Takada raises an eyebrow. "Do you know him?"

"I read the name in a magazine. Does that mean this other girl is Misa Amane?"

Takada sighs. Amane has already made public her relationship with Light. She expected that, but so fast? It been just one day.

"She does not waste time, huh?" Takada asks standing up. She looked down at Jun. The salesgirl is a little shorter than she was, but a little taller than Misa.

"You do not have to doubt your own beauty because of it. Amane is a model after all."

"Were you listening to me?" Takada asks and Jun looks away from her. "It was not my intention." She says and looks back at Takada, but the girl notices that the saleswoman focuses on her breasts instead of her eyes. "You're very sexy."

"Were you snooping on me?" Takada asks with hostility in her voice, her arms covering her breasts. "How dare you?!"

"I-It's not that!" Jun tries to explain himself. "I heard you start talking, so I thought ...

"I do not need the pity of any woman!" And so the man that I had a crush did not choose me?! I do not want anyone's pity! So do me the favor and... "

Whatever Takada was about to say, it simply vanished from her mouth when her tongue stopped, she felt the contact of another body hug her and with her anger fading, she realizes that it can only be hugging her. Takada wanted to push her away. Slap the pretty face of the saleswoman, but she felt comfort in the gesture. Slowly, Takada raises her arms and hugs her back.

"I know how you feel." Jun said. "I also had to see a person I liked to choose another man." Jun and Takada are again eye to eye with each other. "Believe me. Trying to stay away from others while you are like this will not do you good."

Takada absorbs the words she just heard. She admits she is feeling better after being hugged. Then something Jun said caught her attention. 'I also had to see a person I liked to choose another man.' The key word is man. Or the person she likes is a gay guy, or Jun actually is ... Jun look to her breasts favored the latter.

"Jun ... you-hmmm?" The air was stolen from Takada's mouth as she felt a pair of soft lips make contact with hers.

Jun kissed her.

The kiss lasted only two seconds, but it was enough for Takada to feel electricity running through his body through his mouth. Jun gives her a weak smile, then her eyes widen as she realizes what she has just done.

"I-I'm sorry." Jun says taking steps back. "I-I do not know what got into me.

Anyone could say that he would complain about sexual harassment after being hugged and kissed by a complete stranger, especially a woman. Not Takada. Instead, she wraps her arms around Jun's waist and pulls her back, returning the kiss. Jun was caught completely by surprise. She expected Takada to slap her or something, not that she kissed her back. Jun looks at Takada's eyes, closed to feel the taste of the kiss. Jun suddenly feels the desire take her body and slowly, wraps his arms around Takada. Inside the dressing room, women share a sweet kiss away from prying eyes.

Takada is pushed and her back touches the cold mirror of the dresser. Jun begins to give Takada quick kisses on the neck, her hands massaging the taller woman's ass. Takada felt all the worries she felt all day vanishing as Jun gave her pleasure. There was a time when she already had a girl, but she was convinced it was just a phase. The relationship lasted only a month, but in that short time, she learned a lot about how to please another woman.

The women stop kissing and Jun runs to the front door while she pulls out a key chain from her leather pants pocket. She put a sign with "I come back later" writing and lock the doors. Then she turns around but she does not walk to where Takada is. Jun waved a hand at Takada to follow her.

Takada follows the shopkeeper behind the shop, where the employers stay when they are resting. Except maybe, Jun is the only boutique employee.

The room has a bed where Takada sits and waits for Jun to take off her clothes. The salesgirl takes off her blouse, leather pants, boots, and then shows the naked body to Takada.

Jun's curvaceous body could attract even Light's attention, but Takada did not want to think about it, she just wanted to make her worries disappear. Jun walks calmly to Takada, but before she can do anything, Takada raises her hands and grabs Jun's breasts, making her moan. With calm, circular movements, Takada massaged Jun's breasts, the saleswoman hanging her mounds with her own hands as Takada pinch her nipples, giving a small push and then let go, making Jun gasps.

Takada stopped playing with Jun's breasts, letting the saleswoman sit next to her. In bed, they share a passionate kiss. Jun removed Takada's bra and tossed it in any direction. Both lips began to compete for dominance, and Takada was winning.

Jun tried to resist, but she lost her will to continue as Takada began to kiss her neck. Not expecting sudden wilderness, Jun is easily dominated. The contact of Takada's lips on her skin made Jun's muscles slowly melt. She was slowly pulled into bed, lying on her back with Takada lying on top of her.

Both pair of breasts rubbing against each other, Takada's nipples pressing against Jun's, Takada's thigh rubbing Jun between her legs ...

They stop kissing again and look at each other. Jun's eyes resembled a drunk, feeling nothing but desire for the woman on top of her. Takada moves her mouth to Jun's ear and begins to lick it. The wet contact made Jun feel a chill in her spine, and she trembled as Takada continued.

Takada then traces the tongue on Jun's shoulder and make way to the right breast. Giving a small lick before start sucking on the nipple. Jun moaned loudly as Takada keep the suction and massaged her left breast.

Changing positions, Takada sit again on the bed with Jun kneeling in front of her, licking her wet pussy.

"Oh! My pussy!" Takada moaned. She did not remember her last time with another woman be this good. Jun knew where to explore with her tongue, how make Takada feel good. The tongue danced around Takada's pussy and she rolled her head around, loving every second of what the wet tongue was making her feel. "Jun. You are making me feel so good."

"I'm glad to hear that." Jun says before the women change positions again, this time Takada servicing Jun's pussy as the woman was laying again in the bed. Her legs spreads while Takada hold her by her thighs and licked her pussy.

"Miss Takada!" Jun moaned. "Call me Kyiomi." Takada said before continue her service. The warm wet between her legs made Jun moan and says Takada's name over and over. Takada moved her tongue from her pussy to upwards, licking Jun's toned belly and passing between her breasts, leaving a wet trial on the saleswoman's body.

Their lips meet again for several seconds, then Takada press her breasts against Jun's. Moving in a sensual rhythm, both pair of breasts massaged each other. Jun laying in a straight soldier position as Takada moved herself up and down, pressing her soft mounds and feeling the thick nipple against her skin.

"Oh god yes…" Jun moaned.

"Jun." Takada spoke her name. Their lips meet one last time before Takada focused in her movements. Jun keep moaning with Takada while the latter moved her body. Both pairs of red lips just let go moans escape from the throats as the women were getting to the climax.

They resisted as much they could, but it finally came. Not being able to contain the excitement of their love making, both women let go a scream as orgasms took over their bodies. Felling all her energy suddenly dissappear after her orgasm, Takada rolled to the side.

Both women laid there in silence, panting heavily as sweat rolled down on their skins to the mattress.

Jun then wraps his arms around Takada in a hug and pulls her closer again. The women kiss one last time, feeling the electricity again run through their bodies.

"Kiyomi, that was incredible ..." Jun said.

"Jun, thank you for comforting me." Takada spoke shortly afterwards.

Days later, Misa heard rumors that Takada was walking around the school grounds all smiling. As if she'd already forgotten that Misa is now dating Light. Takada did not care, now that she had another someone special in her life.

She visits the boutique once again and sees Jun wearing a blue tube tope, black leather pants and brown boots. A black necklace and red lipstick. Jun smiles when he sees Takada and locks the doors of her boutique.

"What are we going to do today?" Jun asks Takada.

"I thought in we dinner tonight." Takada said while holding Jun's hand.

"It looks perfect," Jun said as he followed Takada.

They ignored the looks of the people around them. For the ladies, the company of one and the other was all they needed.


End file.
